I Miss You
by not.my.daughter11
Summary: SongFic acompañado con la canción I miss you de Blink 182 es un H&G. Séptimo y último año para Ginny en Hogwarts, cómo será pasarlo sin el amor de su vida?


Canción: I Miss You

Grupo: Blink 182

Pareja: Harry/Ginny

Elegí esta canción por que dice "te extraño" y ese es el tema del Fic. Así que por favor, no reclamen por que la canción no tiene nada que ver con la trama.

Notas de autor: ahora no va a salir ni harry ni voldy ni uno de esos imbeciles q hacen de mi fic la vida emposeblee! También que está ambientado en el séptimo año de Ginny en Hogwarts, y que Harry vive en la casa de Ron y Hermione, quienes están casados. La canción estará en cursiva.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación un atardecer digno de recordar, una de las primeras noches de Ginebra Weasley en Hogwarts, donde había encontrado su amor verdadero. Estaba pensando en ese chico que ahora vive con su hermano, ese chico que la sonrojaba, que hacía que el suelo se moviera.

_We can live like jack and sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have halloween on christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

Harry Potter se estaba vistiendo en su habitación de la casa de sus dos mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Pensaba en una pelirroja, que siempre estuvo enfrente de él, esperándolo, y que se dio cuenta del amor que le tenía en sexto. Su primer beso... recordaba la cara de Ron cuando los vio. "Hay que ser positivos, iré a la Madriguera en Navidad y en halloween iré a Hogwarts, ahí la veré" pensó.

_(i miss you, miss you)_

_(i miss you, miss you)_

Lo echaba demasiado de menos. Extrañaba cómo le sonreía, cómo le decía cosas bonitas al oído. Se abrazó, una ventisca pasó por su ventana.

-¿Otra vez pensando en mi Harry, Weasley?- le dijo Romilda Vane, cuando entró a su pieza.

-Eso no te incumbe- le respondió fría.

-Yo creo que...

-...no- le terminó la frase, esa chica le caía pésimo.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted_

_Webs from all the spiders_

-¡ARAÑAAA!- se escuchó desde el piso de abajo. Harry bajó lo más rápido que pudo y encontró a Ron sobre una silla y Hermione contemplando una arañita indefensa.

-Ron, esa es indefensa- le protestó su esposa.

-Pero, pero...- no pudo seguir escuchando a su amigo, se acordó de tal oportunidad en la que "salvó" a Ginny de una araña.

**FLASH BACK**

Fue el año pasado, y lo recuerda como si fuese ayer.

Estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con Ginny en silencio. Ambos mirando el fuego y sumidos en sus pensamientos.

_Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

Estaban tan concentrados en las cosas de cada uno, que no se dieron cuenta que una araña subió a la cabeza de Ginny, hasta que ella gritó.

-AAAAAAAH- se paró y corrió por toda la Sala Común desesperada.

-¡Quédate tranquila!- le dijo Harry, apuntó a la araña y dijo¡Arania Exumai!

La araña cayó de la cabeza de Ginny, que estaba parada sobre una mesa con una cara horrorizada.

-¡Me salvaste!- se tiró sobre Harry y ambos cayeron al suelo.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (i miss you, miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (i miss you, miss you_

-No sabía que le tenías miedo a la arañas- opinó Harry desde abajo.

-No les tengo miedo, sólo fue una vez- aclaró Ginny. Miraba esos ojos verdes del chico que la dejaron embobada y acortando distancia.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando recordó aquella lejana anécdota de las arañas, que si no fuera por eso no hubiera salido con ese chico, ese que la tiene loca. Ese hombre que no lo ve hace mucho tiempo.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (i miss you, miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (i miss you, miss you)_

Pero tiene que pensar, que el próximo año su novia no será Ginevra Weasley...

Sonrió en sólo pensar eso. Como sus padres...

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (i miss you, miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (i miss you, miss you)_

-Seré Ginevra Potter- dijo Ginny sonriente, viendo cómo aparecía la luna.

Sí, la boda ya se estaba arreglando, serí el día de su cumpleaños, cuando cumpla dieciocho. ¿Podría haber mejor regalo que estar junto al hombre de tu vida?

(i miss you, miss you)  
(i miss you, miss you)  
(i miss you, miss you)  
(i miss you, miss you)

Y después que pasara ese año, Harry y Ginny se casaron en el día de cumpleaños de ésta. Tuvieron su luna de miel en Hawaii y recibieron la gran noticia que iban a ser tíos y padrinos del hijo de Ron y Hermione, Arthur.

Al año siguiente ellos dieron la noticia que serían padres de unos gemelos encantadores, James y Sirius. Y después de tres años del nacimiento de ellos, llegó una niña hermosa, con los ojos de su padre y su abuela y el cuerpo de su madre, se llamaba Molly, Molly Potter.

No podía haber familia más feliz que los Potter y los Weasley, ambos muy unidos y muy cariñosos.

**FiN**

_Awww...qué tierno!_

_Espero que les haya gustado mi segundo SongFic, que es de un capítulo no más._

_Espero reviews, que los iré contestando en La Quinta Merodeadora, al igual que los de Tratando de Subir un Fic._

_Y hasta un próximo fic me despido,_

_Chica.Padfoot.xD_


End file.
